Grey Skinny Jeans On A Blushing Mr Way
by ShipItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Title is random, sorry about that. Just a random Frerard.


**Okay, read 'Destroya Should Not Be Heard By Little Brothers' before you read this, it'll help. This is a continuation of it. Thanks to Cyanide Diamond for getting me to write this. Oh, and Builder Of The Arc, thanks for reviewing my stories!. I feel so loved! (I have a sad life). And, Mr Builder Of The Arc, you're so right, Chibi-Chan is SO impolite!.**

**Read on, you perverted…readers!**

"Frank, uh, uh!" Gerard gasps and moans loudly.

"Oh, Gerard, oh, god, Gerard!" Frank pants and groans.

Gerard can feel himself blushing as Frank sways his hips in time with his moans.

The music ends.

"Maybe it's a little tacky" frowns Gerard.

Frank runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. It sounds good, but maybe a little over the top" Frank bites his lip thoughtfully.

"It doesn't sound very realistic" Gee adds, giggling slightly.

"It sounds like we're in a cheap porno" admits Frank, grinning that lop-sided grin that Gerard secretly adored.

"How do you know what cheap porn sounds like?" Gerard narrows his eyes playfully. Frank giggles and Gerard bites his lip, blushing. He just loves that trademark Frank giggle.

"Oh, I know, baby. Now, how are we going to get this fucking song to sound realistic?"

Gerard's heart fluttered as Frank called him 'baby'. He tried not to think of what else Frank would say when they were….you know

"We could actually like, I don't know, do each other?" Gerard laughs jokingly.

"That's actually not a bad idea" muses Frank.

Gee laughs nervously and turns away, fiddling with some pieces of paper which had song lyrics on them. He gasps as he feels a sly hand play with the buckle of his belt

The hand moves lower, and blood rushes to Gerard's cheeks, and somewhere lower down as well. Gerard turns around to see Frank, cheeks flushed and eyes playful. Gerard leans in, and they are soon kissing passionately.

Frank looks in to Gerard's eyes. They have the sexiest look in them. A sort of 'come hither and fuck me where I stand' kind of look (oh god, that would be a very good look…woah…) that made the storm in Frank's jeans go even crazier.

Frank and Gerard attack each other's lips again. Frank hand dips down in to Gee's grey skinny jeans, and Gerard moans. He reaches out with trembling hands and unbuttons Frank's jeans, sliding down the zip. He slips his hand in to the taut fabric and Frank lets out a loud gasp.

Frank pushes Gee against the wall. The rip off each others clothes and groan as bare skin meets bare skin.

Gee wraps his legs round Frank's waist, and one thing leads to another…

**(don't look at me that way, fan girls. We all know Frankie would top in this relationship)**

**Next Day.**

"This sounds so cool. Were you like, jacking off when you recorded it, it sounds so realistic." chuckles Mikey after hearing 'Destroya'.

Ray walks in, looking pale.

"Frank?. Gee?" his voice is strangled.

"Yeah?" Frank smiles. Gerard smiles too, he loves Frank's mouth, it's so expressive…and oh, so _very _skilled…(tee hee. Om nom nom. Lolz)

"You…you know how you recorded 'Destroya' the other day?"

Frank and Gee nod.

Ray blinks.

"Well…"

He opens up a laptop, and a grainy image appears on the screen. The two figures are pressed against the wall, their heads thrown back in ecstasy, their eyes glazed with lust, their bodies coated with sweat. The two move together, their lips occasionally joining together.

Gee and Frank pale as they recognize the figures. It's them. The guy against the wall is Gerard, and he's quite obviously enjoying himself. The man pinning him against the wall is Frank, whose hands are supporting the lean figure of Gee.

"Security cameras. The person watching these got the fright of their life" explains Ray. Mikey's mouth is hanging open in shock.

Frank and Gee can't really say anything. What can they say?. (well, what would you say?. Oh we were bored, so we decided to fuck. No, it just wouldn't work. Best to keep quiet. Not that I know that from experience, or anything…LOL)

"I'm gonna…go" stammers Gee. He gets up and stumbles away. Frank follows him.

"Gee. It's okay. You can't see that much" tries Frank.

"It's awful, Frank!. What will everyone say!. I can't believe this!" Gee ranted.

Frank's eyes fills with tears and his bottom lip trembles. He wraps his arms round his stomach and looks down, hurt that Gee sounds so heartless.

"You mean you…you didn't…enjoy it?…you didn't…didn't _care_?" Frank is on the verge of tears, and his voice shakes as he speaks. Gee feels horrible. Making Frank cry is like running over a puppy. Really fucking terrible.

Gee softens immediately. He holds Frank's face gently and tilts his head up, so Gee can stare him in the eye. He places a tender, loving kiss on Frank's trembling lips. Frank kisses him back and Gee tenderly wraps his arms around his waist, drawing the younger, shorter man closer.

"Hey, no need to cry, it's okay. Of course I enjoyed it. Else I wouldn't want to do it again. And, Frank, I care. I really do. I love you, Frank"

Frank beams.

"I love you too, Gee." and Frank slyly slips a hand in to Gee's jeans, causing Gee to moan and his knees to go weak.

"Oh, Gee, I really love you" murmurs Frank. Gee shifts his hips and groans.

The kiss turns passionate and needy.

"Not here, we need to-" Gee is cut off by Frank's mouth smothering his own again. The two stumble in to a closet, and end up with a much more heated performance of yesterday…

**I'll leave the rest to your imaginations…**

**This would have been longer, but my fat cat has decided to sit on me. She really likes attention. Shit, now here's my other cat, who is chasing the arrow thing on my screen. My cats are retarded. **

**Thanks for reading, and I'm so happy that The Builder Of The Arc reviewed!. Ahh!. Tee Hee.**


End file.
